Blood Moon
by GalletitasConMarshmellows
Summary: Who knew a party would change a life completely? Oneshot.


Guess who's back again. So about this fic… It's inspired by that one episode of Star vs. The Forces of Evil but it's NOT a crossover because I only got INSPIRED by it. It's a VERY short fic and done without a translator soooooo yeah XD. Anyways less talking and MORE writing 0v0

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic, just the writing :P

0~0~0~0~0

In the Red Moon Ball, one of the most important festivities of Forte city, was a masked silverette talking to a young couple of the city. "But Polkaaaaaa" said the boy, called Allegretto "I want to leaaaveeee". "But why?" she said worriedly "Maybe you will be chosen by the moon tonight?" the girl said jokingly. "Nahh" said the boy "It's not like i'm interested or anything". "You're hopeless" said the oldest, Frederic, as he pulled his lover, Polka, closely "You will never know if you leave". "I won't let some moon decide my future" he said rather annoyed. "Well alright, you sure you don't need a ride?" the blonde giggled "I'll convince Frederic". "I'm fine really, thanks" Allegretto never really liked crowded places like this. "Ok then" said the man rather offended "Don't run into trouble". Allegretto laughed "I won't, I promise" he said as he walked away. "We'll see you around then" the blonde waved as she took her partner to the dancefloor. The silverette waved back and made his way to the town's exit.

The town was crowded thanks to the party, people from other countries and regions had come here to see the precious event. Meanwhile at the town's entrance, the bored count greeted all guests. After a while, he grew tired and went for a drink. He had not noticed, but it was only a few minutes before the moon illuminated the couple destined to be together. Near him was a silver-haired boy with a mask, walking lost in the crowd. "Where's the exit?" the boy thought and unintentionally crashed with someone. "Hey idiot, watch where you're going!" the blond said clearly angry. "I-Im sorry I" he tried to apologize but he felt a blinding light surrounding them. The moon had chosen those two boys. Everyone was confused it was the first time the radiant red light had chosen two boys, and they were even more surprised to see one of them was Count Waltz himself. Allegretto blushed as Waltz looked at him with confusion. What was happening? Was the blood moon wrong? That couldn't be...she was never wrong...that could only mean.

Waltz and Allegretto were destined to be bathed in the radiant light of the red moon.

 **Allegretto's POV**

They all looked at us weirdly as a strange red light illuminated us. This was getting weird, I wanted to leave at once. "You're not dancing?" asked a silver-haired man with a monocle, making a few people giggle. The blond glared at him and just rolled his eyes "When you find yourself a suitable woman come say that to my face, yes?" the people around laughed, forgetting about us completely. He grabbed my hand and took me away. We were at the cliff now, staring at each other intensely. Out of nowhere I felt an arm sliding down my waist as a hand was intertwined with mine. I raised my gaze and saw the most beautiful eyes i've ever seen. I blushed as our eyes intertwined and at that moment...I could swear that it was just him and me. "Would you dance with me?" he asked me.

I tried to speak but no words came out ... I was nervous and I didn't know why, so I nodded instinctively, looking away completely blushing. We started dancing, and after a while he finally spoke.

"What's your name" he asked. _Why am I so nervous? Why do I feel butterflies in my stomach? Why is my heart beating so fast?_ "A-allegretto" I finally answered. We were so close, I was sure he could feel my frantic heartbeat. "Allegretto" he said after a while "I suppose you already know mine?" he asked quite coyly. " _Waltz"_ I said quickly, in a trance. We stopped dancing and just stared at each other. I just wanted to kiss him. He reached for my mask and pulled it gently "May I?" I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. He took my mask off and at that moment I felt a bright light surround us. The blood moon's light shone down on us again. I cupped his cheek and stared at him. He grabbed my hand and kissed me. I pulled him closer. I needed him, and I was sure he felt the same. Sadly, we had to pull away to breathe. We stared at each other. I felt so _happy_. Who would have known some party was going to change my life forever. He smiled. I smiled back. We kissed again.

0~0~0~0~0

Woww dat ending tho...totally not forced XD. As cliche as it can get xddd


End file.
